


La noche del baile

by cold2touch (likeyblue)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Baile de graduación, Conspiracion, M/M, sentimientos, treta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyblue/pseuds/cold2touch
Summary: El baile de graduación se acerca a pasos agigantados. Damen y Laurent se odian desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero si quieren sabotear a Kastor como Rey del baile, deberán unir fuerzas y olvidar sus diferencias.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La noche del baile

A Damen nunca le ha gustado creer en el destino. De hecho, prefiere no dedicarle al tema más de un lapso mayor de dos segundos. Por eso cuando _We Are Youn_ g -una de sus canciones favoritas de siempre- resuena por los altavoces de la sala y ésta se suma en un histérico baile de brazos, camarería y vasos rojos, se niega a permitir que florezca esa media sonrisa con la que lleva luchando toda la noche.

Lo han conseguido.

 _Han_. Que extraña sigue sonando en su mente, a pesar de que ya han transcurrido semanas suficientes como para acostumbrarse a la cálida sensación que siempre lo asalta cuando su nombre acompaña o implica algún tipo de unión directa con el de Laurent. _Han_. La tonta sonrisa consigue abrirse paso en su boca casi inconscientemente. Todavía le cuesta asimilar la franqueza con la que parecen haberse tratado en los últimos días. Incluso Laurent, el más reticente de los dos, se ha mostrado más agradable y atento de lo que Damen jamás había podido imaginar. Y para su desgracia no sólo le ha gustado, sino que además se ha encontrado a sí mismo deseando más instantes como aquellos. Damen los atesora como si de un preciado tesoro se tratasen y aun así, un malestar del que es incapaz de librarse lo acompaña allí donde va.

Siempre comienza con un suave dolor de estómago. A Damen le recuerda a la sensación previa de recibir una nota de examen. Luego ese mismo suave dolor pasa a convertirse en un malestar en el pecho y finalmente, cuando llega el trágico momento del día en el que Laurent recoge las cosas de su habitación y se marcha, el ufano sentimiento de que podría llegar a ser algo mutuo se evapora. Simplemente deja de existir. _Es incapaz de confiar en él._ A solas, junto a sus ininteligibles sentimientos las dudas, el miedo y las inseguridades crecen. Es obvio que Laurent no siente lo mismo que él y aun así... La espina que tiene clavada en el pecho vuelve a cobrar protagonismo sin que Damen siquiera quiera; la certeza de que en cuanto acaben el curso no volverá a saber nada de él es en lo único en lo que puede pensar. Y ese sentimiento, ese de no llegar a ser nunca suficiente, lo abruma y tortura a todas horas del día.

Existen demasiadas cosas que desconoce. El punto exacto, por ejemplo, en el que se ha vuelto tan dependiente de las sonrisas del rubio, sus muecas y hasta esa arruga que se le forma en la comisura derecha cada vez que refunfuña, o el cariño que lo envuelve cada vez que lo corrige y Laurent se lo toma como un reto personal, o la atmósfera tan extraña que se crea cuando Damen se queda embobado en sus ojos, intentado discernir los colores que los conforman. Tampoco sabe hasta qué punto las advertencias de Nikandros y Jokaste son ciertas, así como tampoco los sentimientos de Laurent respecto a él. ¿Lo habrá utilizado como sospechan sus amigos? Damen se niega incluso a sopesarlo. Le cuesta creer eso de Laurent. Del Laurent que ha conocido en la intimidad de su habitación, de los vestuarios y del árbol tras las gradas. Pero también sabe que el Laurent de los años anteriores, ese que lo ha humillado, odiado y degradado desde el principio de su estancia en aquel internado, sigue latente en su interior.

Ya no existe ninguna excusa para no admitir sus sentimientos. A pesar de que Damen ha intentado -no con mucho éxito- prohibirse así mismo hacerse ilusiones, es hora de reconocer que está irremediable e inevitablemente enamorado de Laurent. Y que la simple acción de pensar en que al día siguiente se despedirán y se odiarán tanto como los años anteriores le duele en el alma. No sabe cómo gestionaría una traición tan grande del que hasta hacía poco había sido su enemigo sin despedazarse a trozos.

Porque sabe que ya nunca será como en los años anteriores. No coincidirán en ninguna clase más, ni existirá mentira suficientemente convincente cómo para explicar que el nerviosismo que lo invade cada vez que Laurent le sonríe, o lo mira, o le habla o simplemente lo fulmina con la mirada no se debe a que _lo quiere_.

Las luces del gimnasio, como si estuvieran de alguna extraña forma conectadas con su falta humor, comienzan a disiparse. Pronto todo el pabellón está sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche, mezclada con la expectación que flota en el aire. Es cuestión de tiempo que la música deje de sonar y algún profesor acuda al escenario a nombrar a los candidatos a posibles reyes del baile. Y no obstante, a pesar de haber pasado semanas hablando de ello y planeando el momento, Damen no (puede) quiere presenciarlo. Está demasiado ocupado en digerir lo que ocurre a su derredor. No se ve capaz de asumir que la fiesta está al borde del final. Las dudas y el malestar comienzan de nuevo a hacer mella en él. _No puede confiar en él._ No puede, aunque quiera. Sabe que a su _nosotros_ -ese formado por él y Laurent, ese con el que tantas horas a fantaseado- se le acaba el tiempo.

Abandona el pabellón en dirección a los aparcamientos mientras la multitud celebra los últimos vestigios de su adolescencia. En menos de cuatro meses estarán en la universidad. Y no es que sea un chico especialmente sensible, pero esa noche un fuerte nudo le oprime la garganta.

La advertencia de Nikandros resuena de pronto en su cabeza. _''Nunca estaréis a la misma altura, Damen''_. Y de repente, se siente como un imbécil por no haber querido ver antes la jodida razón que tenía su mejor amigo.


End file.
